


Hit The Slopes

by Hopeamarsu



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Downhill Skiing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Skiing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: A new ski center opened up nearby and you wanted a romantic getaway with your detective.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Hit The Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the quote from Adam Driver during Sundance (I believe): "I don't ski. I've skied a couple of times and I'm not very good at all. I wore jeans for the first times and it was a nightmare."

You knew you needed to talk soon.

Flip was not dumb, he could clearly tell something had been bothering you all through dinner and he was not the type to shy away from asking. So really you needed to open your mouth and just tell him. 

The flyer had occupied your thoughts for the past week or so. The words were already burned into your mind, you could probably recite the paper from start to finish by now. 

The more you kept thinking about it, bringing the matter up, the more excited you became. You didn’t really remember when was the last time you took any time off work and you knew your boyfriend had more than the legal amount of overtime on his account. So should you bring this up, and you really should do it before it was too late, he couldn’t really refuse. Right? 

But after excitement came worry. While you knew Flip was very much an outdoorsman, always eager to head out to his cabin in the woods, this might be too out there for him. Ski slopes? Lifts and sleds? Could he really enjoy those? Did he even know how to ski? Would he laugh at your idea after all?

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” 

His deep baritone interrupted your racing thoughts as Flip sat down next to you on the couch. He took your hands into his giant ones and gave them a small squeeze. You never got tired of watching you man, your detective in all his glory. Dark mane falling down, almost hiding those ears, and inquisitive eyes that looked at you, gentle and intrigued. 

“I can tell something is bothering you, sweetheart. Please tell me.” 

“I, uh…” You mumbled the words as quickly as you could, hoping that he used that brilliant mind of his to unravel your quiet word vomit so you wouldn’t have to re-say it. But his perplexed expression told you otherwise. 

A deep breath. Another. _Here I go._

“I want to go skiing with you.”

To your surprise, Flip laughed. Full-on belly laugh that only got louder when he saw how perplexed you were at his apparent answer to your words. He gave your hand a small squeeze and pulled you closer, knees touching. 

“Why were you worried, babe? Of course we can go, we’ll head out to the cabin next free weekend I get and go skiing in the forest.” 

“Not like that.” You shook your head and now it was his turn to be surprised. One of his eyebrows rose in question and those amber eyes, the ones you loved so much, drilled into yours. Silently he asked you to explain yourself.

“So, there’s this new ski center that opened up about three hours away from here. I want to go there, hit the slopes, go on a horse sled trip, and make a weekend out of it.” 

“A ski center, huh?”

You nodded, now eager to explain your idea more. You produced the small flyer from your pocket and handed it over to your detective. As he glanced at it, you started explaining all the wonders that came with downhill skiing, how you could book a hotel room, make it romantic with bubble baths and champagne. 

“A romantic getaway?”

“We’ve never had a proper getaway Flip!” You pointed out, feeling the scale tip in your favor. “Just think about it: warming up together in front of a fire, cuddling in a large bed, and not a care in the world. Just the two of us.” 

Flip nodded at your words, they were true after all. Both of your jobs demanded a lot from each of you and he too felt the need to whisk you away from your daily routine for a bit. And this did sound good, your enthusiasm over all of this certainly made him interested to see more. Besides, how hard could it be to ski downhill as opposed to the classic way?

***

Two weeks later on a cold Friday morning, you found yourself in a hotel lobby at the ski center, dressed for the freezing cold with your jumpsuit and ready to head for your first ski lesson (more for Flip than for you, but he didn’t need to know that). The air was fresh, your ski goggles perched upon your forehead as you waited eagerly for your boyfriend to show up. 

He’d stayed behind in the room for a bit, citing a phone call to the station for a case he’d been working on. It was a small sacrifice though, the long weekend together more than made up for a thirty-minute phone conversation. 

The smell of his woodsy cologne reached your nose and you turned on your heels, smile widening as you took your lumberjack of a boyfriend in. You burst into laughter as he stopped in front of you.

“Are you seriously wearing that, Flip? It’s barely 5 degrees outside!”

Whereas you were dressed comfortably in a weather-appropriate gear, beanie included, Flip had on his trademark pair of jeans, that red-and-black flannel you loved, and his brown jacket flapping open (at least it was fleece-lined). No beanie, no gloves, no scarf. And you just knew that by midday, those jeans would be soaking wet, possibly a little frozen and you already felt sorry for the pins and needles he’d be feeling on his calves.

“What?”

“We are going to be out there for hours, babe, you really need to put on more clothes. And skiing with jeans is uncomfortable, not to mention how wet they will get once you fall down.” 

“Who says I’m going to fall down?” He challenged with a small grin on his plush lips. “Besides, this is what I normally wear when skiing. I even got on Long John’s.” Flip explained and snapped the band peeking from over the waistband of his jeans proudly. 

Amused, you shook your head. He was an adult man, he could do as he pleased. But that didn’t mean he was right and you were going to take the Mickey out of him once Flip realized the error of his way. A small peck on his nose and you took his hand into yours.

“Whatever you say, big man. Just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you. Now let’s go, I can’t wait!” 

As you stepped outside into the air, you immediately felt the bite of winter on your cheeks. The big hand holding yours squeezed a little tighter and you had to hide your face inside your scarf unless you wanted to burst into laughter again. It had begun.

***

“Fucking hell, I’m freezing my balls off, sweetheart!”

Flip groused as he finally managed to drag you off the slopes to the warmth of the after ski bar. You’d been out in the hills for hours by now by his estimate and, as much as it pained for him to admit it, you had been right. He was so cold. The jeans had been a very bad idea. 

The start of the day had been pleasant, as you’d gotten fitted with the gear (and when the attendants had finally found a pair of boots in his size). After collecting your skis and poles from the front of the cabin you’d met up with the ski instructor for the lesson. 

The lesson had been okay, with lots of helpful tips, until the instructor started explaining how to remove the skis if you’d fallen down. It was practical instruction meaning the instructor had made Flip lie down on the snow and try to unlock the latch with his ski poles. He’d wiggled around in the snow like an idiot, trying to prick that tiny latch with his pole. You’d had a good laugh over it, your own demonstration going very smoothly and quickly.

By the time he was up, his jeans had been soaking wet but he’d sucked it up and just smiled at you. They would dry, he hoped silently. 

At the ski lift though… Flip shivered with the memory; the wind blowing harder against his soggy jeans as you’d gotten higher. They’d clung to his legs, cold and wet and uncomfortable. He swore in his mind that some of his leg hair would come off when he’d finally get to peel the frozen denim off. After three (mildly) successful runs on the slope, he’d swallowed his pride and asked for a break. 

The warm air of the after ski bar was heaven. Flip gave a happy sigh as you told him to find a spot to sit while you went to the bar. You returned quickly with two full mugs of something steaming and slid next to him at the booth he’d managed to secure.

“It’s hot chocolate.” You offered one of the mugs to him, smiling gently. “It’ll warm you right up.”

Flip took the mug, wrapping his hand around it, the second going around your shoulders. He was glad of the extra heat you provided when you snuggled close to him. You took a sip of your mug, enjoying how the liquid slid down your throat. You spied Flip lifting the mug to his lips. Three, two, one…

“Holy fuck! That ain’t no regular hot chocolate!” Flip nearly spat out the warm liquid as the heavy burn of alcohol hit his throat, something fresh and minty hitting his palette as he coughed. Whatever it was, it was strong. As the feeling of his throat burning eased up, he turned to look at you, eyes wide as he waited for an explanation. 

“It has some mint schnapps in it. It’s a tradition, babe, can’t have hot chocolate on the slopes without it. Plus it’ll warm you up quicker.” You grinned, full of mirth at his expression. You really should have warned him, but it was too much fun to mess with him sometimes. He shook his head, peering down at the offending mug, watching the swirl of liquid inside. A little schnapps his ass, there had to be at least 50-50 ratio of it. 

Flip harrumphed, only mildly offended but he had an image to maintain. “I seem to remember someone promising me warming up by the fire and cuddling in bed, not wet jeans and a hell of a lot mint burning my throat.” 

Your eyes softened as you snuggled in under his arm. “You’ll get those, I promise. But maybe a few runs before we go? It’s barely noon.” 

Inwardly Flip groaned, it had only been a few hours, far less than he’d hoped. And he’d seen you out there, enjoying yourself immensely as you skidded down the slope with a huge smile on your face. He didn’t have the heart to say no to you, but Flip was sure his balls were blue as ice and he feared that they’d stop working should he stay outside for much longer. Maybe it was time to bring out the big guns. 

“How about a compromise?” Flip’s eyes grew dark as he looked down, catching a glimpse at your cleavage from the open zipper of the jumpsuit. “You can hit the slopes and I’ll head down to the hotel. When you’re ready, I’ll have a hot bath waiting for you.”

“Hmm… tempting.”

Flip leaned down more, lips ghosting the shell of your ear. “I’ll make it worth your while, sweetheart.” A quick kiss behind your ear and the soft feeling of his tongue licking a stripe at your skin gave you goosebumps. You held in a moan, that spot always got you going and the sneaky man knew he had you right where he wanted you. 

“Say in two hours or so?” His hand traced the zipper of your suit, fingers just below your chest. Your eyes fell closed as he kept tracing your neck with his hot breath and small kisses here and there. You had to give it to him, Flip knew how to play your body like an instrument. And a bath after all this time outside did sound tempting, even more as the tub was big enough to fit you both comfortably. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, detective.” You murmured, feeling Flip smile against your skin. A kiss, longer this time with some added heat, was placed at the junction of your neck and shoulder, teeth scraping at the skin. At your shiver, Flip lifted his head and gave you a cocky grin. _Victory tasted so sweet._

Now he just needed to figure out how to get out the jeans without cutting them to bits.


	2. White on White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since the getaway but you are working on equipping Flip for a second one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... You know the photos that inspired this one.

It had been a few weeks since you had convinced Flip to take a romantic getaway to the ski center. A mostly successful trip, considering you were still not convinced Flip had enjoyed the trip fully. He’d opted to stay in the hotel room in the mornings, only joining you in the afternoon when the sun had warmed up the air a little. 

It had been clear though that the man had been grateful when the time for check-out came. He’d hidden it well, but you could tell from the lack of tension in his shoulders that he was excited to not go to the slopes. Even if he had gotten better at it. Somewhat at least.

You, on the other hand, were aching to return already. The sun and the snow, how it glimmered as the rays hit it in the just-right angle and sparkles flew. The feeling of freedom as the wind whipped in your face. The peace and quiet as you sat on the ski-lift, feet dangling over nothing but air. It was perfection.

So you had a plan to return and you’d put it into action as soon as you’d gotten back home. And now, it was time for the final phase.

The big package sat upon the coffee table, a brown box with a huge red bow tied around it. You sat on the couch, hands at your sides as you kept darting your eyes between the package and the TV, waiting for Flip to return home from the trip to the store. 

Deep in thought, contemplating the pros and cons of this move, you failed to notice the front door opening and screamed loud, jumping off the couch as Flip touched your shoulder.

“Hey, hey! It’s only me, sweetheart! It’s alright.” 

“Shit, Flip! Don’t scare me like that!” You whipped around, eyes wide. Hand on your heart as it beat wildly, hammering in your chest. You panted a little, feeling almost like you’d run a marathon in your own living room. 

He approached slowly, hands up in front of him as a calming effect. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Flip’s voice had dropped, the low timbre vibrating in the air. He reached out one arm towards you, palm up for you to take. After a moment of breathing, matching his in’s and out’s, you reached out your own hand and placed it into the warm palm.

He pulled you into his embrace, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear, waiting as you calmed down. Slowly your breathing got steadier and the hammering in your chest loosened. Embarrassed over your reaction, you looked up into his warm, smiling whiskey eyes.

“You okay?” Flip hummed and you nodded, head tucked in the crook of his shoulder. “I’m sorry I scared you, wasn’t my intention at all.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for my reaction.” You mumbled, voice muffled as you drew in the musk from his flannel shirt, allowing it to calm you down even further. A small laugh from deep his belly vibrated your body and he placed his hand under your chin, lifting it up so he could look into your eyes again.

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. I should’ve announced myself better.” His kiss on your temple made you smile a bit, embarrassment disappearing. Not wanting to untangle yourself from his embrace just yet, you twisted your body to look at the package. Flip’s eyes followed yours and without even looking, you knew one of his eyebrows was lifted in surprise, possibly even both.

“That got you all distracted, hmm?”

You nodded, eyeing the brown package with nervousness. _It was now or never._

“Yeah. It’s for you, babe.”

“For me? You got something for me?”

You nodded while you led him to the couch by the hand, still not completely looking him in the eyes. You just knew that if you did, you would spill the surprise completely and you couldn’t afford it just yet. You both sat down, knees touching and Flip leaned forward to inspect the package. 

There were no markings on the cardboard, nothing to indicate where it had come from. It was large though, larger for what was needed for a book or a movie. Taking a peek at you, trying to determine what exactly you’d gotten him but you averted his eyes a little, Flip was even more intrigued.

He picked the package up, trying to jostle it a little to see if it made a sound but it was silent. It wasn’t that heavy either, so whatever was inside was not something that required a considerable strength to pick up. 

“Don’t you want to open it?” Your voice floated in the air, a tinge of nervousness creeping in. Throwing caution to the wind, Flip placed the package back on the coffee table and unwrapped the red bow. There were no tapes under the fabric, so he was able to slide the top off.

White. 

A lot of white greeted him. 

All he could see was white fabric. It looked fluffy too, Flip mused as he ran his hand over it, feeling the softness under his fingertips. He chanced another look at you and saw that you were almost vibrating with excitement, while your eyes still displayed a small nervousness in them.

He picked it up and drew it from the box, watching as it unraveled, revealing a suit of some kind, still completely white. It looked like one of those things you put on babies, a coverall of some kind. The zipper ran down the middle, the only contrast in the outfit.

“You… You got me an onesie?” Flip turned fully to meet your eyes, a small grin on his plush lips even if he looked a little baffled by the purchase. “Well… It’s a ski outfit. When we go skiing next time, you don’t have to wear those jeans that get all soggy and frozen before they freeze your balls off. I’m just concerned for your private parts.”

Your sheepish look coupled with the sassy remark did him in and Flip let out a large bark of laughter. You soon joined in, eyes sparkling with mirth as your present had gone over well. Relief flooded your system as the nervous energy left your body. 

Suddenly he threw the fabric on the floor and tackled you to the couch, trapping you under him. “You’re worried for my private parts now, are you?” He grinned, eyes growing darker as he ground down with his pelvis, a rapidly hardening length growing against his jean zipper. A soft mewl left your lips and it shot right into his groin, making him twitch and hold back a moan. Flip pinned you harder into the pillows, mouth descending on your neck, sucking it gently. 

You groaned at his attack, hands flying to grasp at his back and hair, tugging the dark locks. One of his hands slid down your side until it met the curve of your ass, giving it a big squeeze. All too soon in your opinion, Flip detached his lips from your neck, a proud look on his face over the slightly purpling mark he’d left behind. 

“My private parts are fine but thank you for your concern. If you don’t believe me, would you care for a demonstration?” The detective winked, the fire already licking in your belly. You answered by pulling him to your lips eagerly as you lifted your hips to meet him, already aching to feel him throb against you. Inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on Tumblr!


End file.
